Shopping List
by Phishy Chan
Summary: [KakaSaku] Sakura goes shopping. Kakashi helps her.


Shopping List

By Phishy chan

* * *

Sakura sighs.

It is winter. It is December, it is cold.

There is a list waiting on the table. It is waiting to be looked and checked off.

It's a shopping list. So Sakura leaves the house to go shopping. She dons a warm, winter jacket and a fluffy, pink scarf.

While she wishes that "leeks" were really "designer shoes," that "soy sauce" was really "new scents," and "cabbages" was really "new set of kunai," Sakura embarks on her mission to the mundane.

* * *

She strolls through the aisles, deftly knocking needed items into her cart while glancing toward the shoping lift. It usually doesn't take more than a second or two to check the shopping list, but sometimes, those seconds can still leave a window of oblivion that can cause people to do stupid things.

Like ram their teacher in the stomach with a shopping cart.

Startled, Sakura looks up to see a rather blank-faced, masked-and-mysterious jounin. Only, to her he isn't all that mysterious. After all, he's her teacher.

She gasps and apologizes and asks if he's all right.

He says he's fine.

Sakura isn't sure and doubles back to _make_ sure.

He says he's fine. It was only a shopping cart.

A shopping cart made of hard metal, filled with various grocery items, she reminds him.

He shrugs and says he's fine. Then he asks if she needs help.

She replies by saying she doesn't. They bid each other a good day, Sakura apologizes again, and they go off their separate ways.

* * *

The next item on the list is butter. Her mother is picky and tells her the exact brand.

Lucky for her, that special brand is at the top of the shelf. It's a great thing that Sakura only comes up to a little more than half of the shelf's height.

Feeling stupid, but feeling a sense of duty to buy that butter nonetheless, Sakura hops up and down and tried to grasp the butter without knocking anything else aside. Even ninjas have trouble with things sometimes. It's not like she could walk up the side of the wall, onto the ceiling, and grab the butter, now, is it?

Well, she could, but then she'd look stupider, and it'd be an awful waste of time and chakra for such a petty subject.

She glares at the butter, and the butter exists in reply.

She tries again. Hop. Hop. Hop.

And then a steady, gloved hand reaches up and effortlessly grabs the butter, right in front of her. She whips around and a certain masked man smiles at her. He points at the butter with a question, and she nods eagerly in reply. He hands the butter to her, and she gratefully accepts, then places it neatly in her shopping cart. She thanks him again.

He asks if she really doesn't need any help.

She replies that she doesn't.

He shrugs and tells her that it doesn't matter, and that he'll follow her anyway.

She laughs and lets him.

And they travel through the aisles and paths of the grocery store, making idle chat. They talk about cabbages, kings, and the potential of their team. Sakura dejected feels that she doesn't contribute as much as the boys, and Kakashi disregards this with a pat on the head and another crescent-moon smile.

The groceries are done. Sakura pays the cashier and takes her bags. She feels that she is perfectly capable of carrying eight bags by herself, but Kakashi laughs and grabs six of them anyway and walks her home. They continue their idle chat.

Sakura thinks about becoming a medic nin.

Kakashi thinks that's a great idea.

She feels that she isn't built for offensive fighting or tactics. She leaves that to people like Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Kakashi agrees.

Sakura laughs.

She wonders when the latest shoes by her favorite designer will be out.

Kakashi doesn't know, but predicts mid-April.

Sakura looks and him blankly and tells him that the shoe designer only makes winter shoes. And she laughs again.

It doesn't matter to him. He wears pretty much the same shoes all year round.

Sakura smiles at her teacher, and he winks back.

They're in front of Sakura's house. Kakashi helps her put her bags away in the kitchen, then heads to the door to depart for his own life.

Sakura gives him a shrewd look and stops him before he can go out to do whatever it is he was going to do. She tells him it is cold, and that his thin mask couldn't possibly do anything against that.

Kakashi thoughtfully thinks that he can create some fire jutsu to warm him up. Sakura purses her lips in disapproval. Then she tells him to wait before he leaves.

And he does, obediently.

She returns with a fluffy, long, green scarf. Kakashi looks at it with mild interest. Sakura gives him a look and tells him to bend over a bit.

And he does, obediently.

She carefully wraps the scarf around his nack. When she is done, it sits comfortably on his soulders and keeps him warm, through and through. He is slightly surprised.

Sakura smiles and bids him a good day. And he does the same.

* * *

A/N: 'Nother randfluff, though not as straightforward as the last one. I'm somewhat fond of KakaSaku…It's very cute and it has a lot of warmth in it. The title gets misleading after a while, but I think its okay. R+R plzkthxbai. 


End file.
